Transitions
by Colonel Cooper
Summary: This brief excerpt (written several years ago) was intended to be the first chapter in a twenty-five years later story - but the over-arching plot never really came together to my satisfaction, and so I never continued with it. The main protagonists are two young women - Maddy and Laura. What is their relationship and who are their parents? Only one question gets answered.


"... and this, Mr. Mayor, is our new radiology department, complete with state-of-the-art MRI and CT scanners, as well as our existing X-Ray and Ultrasound devices. This extensive range of equipment means that the quality of trauma care we can now provide at Calhoun Memorial far outstrips any other community in the north-east of the state, even Colville. "

Mad joined the tail of the presentation party just in time for the scheduled brief question and answer stage of the proceedings. As much as she loved Albert, her beat-up old VW Beetle, it was almost at the stage where her affections for him could no longer overcome the efficiency shortcomings that were now a near weekly occurrence. She didn't look forward to the day when he would have to be hauled away for scrap, but he'd delayed her again this morning, very nearly de-railing her intended ambush of the mayor that was to be the cornerstone of her latest Twin Peaks Gazette article.

The mayor thanked Dr. Shelvy, the head physician of Calhoun now that old Doc Hayward had finally retired, and looked around the attendant menagerie of VIP'S and press. "I must say, this all looks mighty fine and, once again, proves that Twin Peaks is well on its way to becoming an economic powerhouse in this part of the state. The burgeoning Ghostwood hotel and leisure complex, the success that Briggs/Nelson Corp have made of the floundering timber business, even the recent expansions of the Horne Group, underline what I intended to achieve when I was voted in as your Mayor over a decade ago; namely a vibrant, vigorous Twin Peaks that could become a beacon of peace and prosperity after the traumatic events of twenty-five years ago." He turned to his press secretary, and nodded.

In her usual calm and efficient manner, Laura began to herd everyone into the corner of the department where the Q &amp; A was to take place. "Ladies and gentlemen, we now have a scheduled period of questions from our accompanying press corps, after which we'll inspect the refurbished A &amp; E. Now, who has a question for the mayor?"

Mad elbowed her way through a couple of minor dignitaries to place herself at the centre of proceedings. "I have a question for the mayor. How does he expect the town to react to the allegations that his former wife is running a brothel just across the Canadian border, not five miles from the centre of town?

The mayor bowed his head, and let out a weary sigh. "Mad, I promised to discuss this with you at a later date, so why try and embarrass me now? Nadine and I have been divorced for just over twenty years, she's a fully grown woman – well, most of the time – and if she wants to become a madam of that sort of establishment, then there isn't a whole lot I can do about it. It is another country, after all." He turned to Laura, gesticulating with his eyes that he wanted Mad out of there.

Laura smiled and moved forward to take Mad by the arm and gently usher her away from the press conference and down the hall. "Mad, what do you think you're playing at? You know I've always given you direct access to Mayor Hurley's office, so why this obviously pre-planned stunt at Calhoun? Don't tell me you're trying for another exclusive at the newspaper?"

Mad smiled, but casually removed Laura's grip on her arm. "Pre-planned? You know me better than that, Laura; I'm not organized enough to try something like that. I barely made it here on time, as it was."

Laura smirked. "Don't tell me Albert was feeling crotchety again this morning. Isn't it about time you got a new car?

Mad frowned at her. "Why would I want to do that? Albert might be getting to that age where he needs a little rest and recuperation on occasion, but he still gets me to where I want to go."

They arrived at the main exit, and both stood aside as a stretcher from a newly arrived ambulance made a hasty entrance, heading for A &amp; E. Mad felt a curious itch inside her nose and placed her forefinger underneath her right nostril. It came away bloody.

Laura looked at her in alarm. "Do I have it, as well?"

She nodded. "Not as much, but then that was always the way, wasn't it?"

Laura removed a tissue from her handbag and dabbed at the blood dribbling from her right nostril. "I wonder who's in that stretcher?"

With her head, Mad motioned towards the ambulance driver, standing next to his vehicle having a quick cigarette. "Let's see if he's willing to tell us anything?"

Laura nodded, and they both went out through the main doors, Mad rifling through her own handbag.

Finding her press card, she flashed it in front of the driver. "Crime Correspondent, Twin Peaks Gazette. What's the story?"

He grunted, stubbing his cigarette underfoot. "I can't tell you that, Sheriff Hill's orders. "

"Okay, where have you come from then?"

"Some grove out in the forest. It smelt bad, and there was a circle of rank-looking sycamores."

The two young women looked at each other in alarm. It could only be Glastonberry Grove, a place that held special significance for the two of them. They turned back towards the entrance to the hospital, and it was Laura that broke the silence. "I need to get back, Mayor Hurley depends on me, but I've got one word of warning before I go, though. I don't know what you're planning, Mad, but 'Big Ed' is the best damn Mayor this town has ever had. You know what he did for us when we were born. You're my sister, and I love you, but don't use him to further your journalistic career. Please."

Mad took a deep sigh, before nodding. "It's a great story, Laura, but - okay. Guess what Nadine plans on re-naming the place?"

"Um – One-Eyed Jack's?"

"Nope. Who did Jack go up the hill with?"

Laura smirked. "Jeez, she's really gone this time. Poor Ed. Poor Norma. Even after nearly two decades of marriage, they can't get away from her, can they? Speaking of Norma, can you pick up a cherry pie from the RR this evening? You know how much Dad loves it."

Mad nodded, her thoughts rifling through questions. "Will do. I'll pick you up at the normal time."

"Knowing Albert, that means you'll be your usual ten minutes late. See you later, sis."

"Later. " Mad watched as her twin strolled back into the hospital. After all that time chasing the story, was it going to end like this? She dabbed again at her nose. Or was there a bigger one around the corner?"

"Shame on you, Maddy Cooper."

She turned, startled, to see Margaret Lanterman, and log, standing by the wall. "Oh, Margaret. I didn't hear you approach. What have I done?"

Margaret tutted her disapproval. "It's what you were planning to do. You know that your father rescued your mother from that place, and it haunts him even now. But then, it's not the only thing that haunts him, is it?"

Mad frowned. The log lady seemed to know everyone's secrets – even hers. It had always disconcerted her. "Why are you here, Margaret?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Not yet." She fished inside her handbag and pulled out a handkerchief. Unfurling it, she held it up for Mad to see. It was covered in blood stains. "But I'll find out. Care to join me?"


End file.
